finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guard Leader
The Guard Leader, otherwise known as Marshal, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI fought in the Narshe Mines when Locke and the Ten Moogles fight him and his guards to protect Terra. The player may face the Guard Leader with any of the three parties. As the name suggests, he's the commander of Narshe's defense forces. He fights alongside two Silver Lobos, overseeing the operation from the other side of the room. Stats Battle The Guard Leader is flanked by two Silver Lobos, which are easily dispatched. When his Silver Lobos are alive, he will Net to inflict Stop on one character, stopping them from most of the battle. Once the Silver Lobos are dead, Guard Leader begins attacking with Charge, a powerful physical attack. The Guard Leader is one of the few bosses to appear on the Veldt and have a Rage. Strategy It is recommended to fight with Locke's party, so Locke can steal a Mythril Knife. However, if this is too much trouble, the player should bring Mog's party instead, as Mog has the Twilight Requiem Dance to use, which will kill the Guard Leader in one hit if he attacks with Snare. If any of the three parties attempting to battle Guard Leader are defeated, they are revived with 1 HP per character. If a player wishes to steal multiple Mythril Knives, it is possible to repeatedly battle with Locke's group, and attempt a steal each time, then defeat Guard Leader with another group when ready to move on. Formations AI script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Net (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (100%) 3rd Turn: Net (66%) or Attack (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (100%) If monster is by itself: Attack (33%) or Charge (66%) Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Guard Leader appears as aa boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, fought in the Record of the Abandoned Mineshaft. ;Target Score * Defeat the Guard Leader before he uses Charge ;Abilities * Attack * Net: Temporarily Stops one target * Charge: Rush one target for strong physical damage ;Strategy As in his source game, the Guard Leader is fronted by two Silver Lobos. While a player's natural inclination might be to rush the flunkies before taking on the big guy himself, this is once again a case in which first instincts could cost the party dearly; the Guard Leader will unleash his Charge attack to try and take the party down. Use a triangular assault pattern to avoid this threat; take a wolf, then charge him even as the remaining wolf is still attacking. The Nets he throws are mildly annoying at best, but he will fall easily. If defeated on Elite difficulty with a Bonus Quest in play. the player could acquire Mog between Back to the Skies and the Quest system's retirement. Here, Mog is a dancer, a capable fighter and Red Mage whose Soul Breaks assist his party in a variety of ways. Gallery FFVI Net.png|Net. FFVI Charge.png|Charge. FFVI IOS Guard Leader.png|The battle in the iOS/Android version. Related enemies * Guard * Living Dead Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI Category:Rages in Final Fantasy VI de:Hauptmann (FFVI) ru:Начальник Стражи